Daughters of Aevíl: Book 1
by Bard of Aevil
Summary: When Harry was born the Goddess Aevíl rejoiced, for he was the first male born to her lines. She takes him to the Grangers; where he 'bonds' with Hermione and other girls. Multi-crossover. Massive harem!Harry. God Like!Harry. OTT!Harry.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Welcome to this first book in a new multi-crossover series entitled _Daughters of Aevíl_. I had originally wanted to write this story in episodic format, but that just was not working. In the end, after several weeks of thinking about it, I decided to write it as a trilogy instead. As well as this trilogy, there will be a number of spin-off stories; several of which will basically be re-workings of various series' as if they're set in this universe! _Kim Possible_ and _Naruto_ are examples of this.

Every Harry Potter fanfiction author has an OTT Harry story, this one is mine. Many of the plot devices will be translated into other stories in the future, so this is also pretty much a testing place for them. This is mostly a PWP story, but the details of that are below. This story will get rather crazy, from time to time.

In this story Harry will become God-like, so anything can, and possibly will, happen!

**Story format**

**Book 1** of this series will follow Harry from before Hogwarts till the end of his second year.

**Book 2** will cover years 3-5 and start to get darker.

**Book 3** will cover years 6-7 and will considerably darker, as the war begins and takes shape.

As well as these books, there will be a few short-stories. These are basically chapters in the series that do not fit in the book (for the series follows the Point of View of Harry and Company). The first one being when Aevíl goes to Konoha (_Naruto_).

As mentioned above, I will also be re-working a few other series' as if they were set in this universe. Though these won't happen for a while yet.

**Plot Summary**

There are two main plots that underpin this whole story, which I do not mind revealing to you now. The first one revolves around the Goddess Aevíl, one of the ancient Earth based Goddesses, who's main responsibility revolved around fertility, reproduction and sex. She's been an active deity for many millennia (in her various guises). During this time, she has had many 'human' incarnations with the sole intention of finding a man who'd give her many children; she loved being pregnant. She only gave birth to females, many of whom when on to become prominent women in their own right.

Over time, most of these 'lines' of hers lose all knowledge of their 'grandmother', and their kinship to each other. When the Goddess hears of a prophecy pertaining to a 'mail' being born to one of her lines, she becomes ecstatic. Years later, when he's finally born, she knows that the time will be close at hand, when her children will finally be reunited.

The second major plot-line revolves around Harry's maternal grandfather, Jason Evans. He was the Casanova of his time who, with the help and support of his wife, (who was a 'confirmed' lesbian before she met him), had sex with scores of women, as they travelled around the world. Some of these women, unknown to the Evans', later found themselves with child. So basically this other plot revolves around searching for these children of James Evans.

**Crossings**

This is a provisional list of some of the worlds who's characters will be featuring in this series (in alphabetical order) = Alex Ryder, Avalon: Web of Magic, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Chuck, Girls Bravo, James Bond, Kanon, Kim Possible, Naruto, NCIS, Numb3rs, Sekirei and Spooks. There will probably be a few others, but these are the only ones I can think of, right now!

**Pairings**

In this story Harry will find himself with a massive harem. Other than some of the usual suspects, I am not going to mention who these females are, for I have not yet finalised the list. If you have ideas for females to include, please let me know; esp. If those characters only have sisters, are only children, or can be easily turned female. I will consider all suggestions, unless I really have no clue (or don't like) the world that these characters come from. That said, I am always on the look out for new Anime and TV series to watch!

**Warnings**

This whole series is rated M for a reason. Harry won't be having intercourse until after he's thirteen, though there will be plenty of groping and fondling, as he and the girls explore their developing bodies. During the first book though, there will be a lot of sexual activity among the adults.

Nudity will be a common theme in this story, especially as the Granger parents and Aevíl prefer to be without clothes. Also, the descendants of Aevíl are natural exhibitionists, most of the time, for they are generally comfortable with their bodies and who they are.

There will be Dom/sub relationships in this story, as well as Master/slave, though neither Harry nor Paul will force any of their women into those roles, it will be purely voluntary. As well as this, there will also be: lots of Yuri and group-sex. This series will also contain incest.

Because of the actions taken by the moderators of this site, in deleting stories with sexual content (often without warning), I won't be posting any sex that's too descriptive. Those scenes will stop before any penetration occurs, or it becomes too rough. I will eventually be posting an unabridged version of this story to my a account. The version on that site will be far more sexually graphic, than this version of the story.

**Updates**

The length of time for updates to this story may vary, though at the very least, I aim to update at least once a month. I have created a dedicated Facebook page and Twitter account, where I'll be posting updates of how this and other stories are progressing. Links to these accounts will be posted to my profile.

**Reviews**

I will try to always respond to any reviews given. The only times I will ask for a review is when I've written scenes that I'm really not too sure about, in regards to how they turned out, especially if I've never written anything like it before. Unless I have specifically requested it, like I have with future harem members, please do not suggest any plots of scenes. Though feel free to mention any suspected plot wholes that you may have discovered. Flamers and trolls will be ignored; the too aggressive ones will be named, shamed and reported.


	2. Blessed Son

**Disclaimer:** Listen to me very carefully, I will say this only once … I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other recognised worlds and characters that may appear, during the course of this story. I only own the plot and the OCs. No monies are being made from this story, it is written purely for my own enjoyment!

**The Daughters of Aevíl: Book 1**

**Chapter 1: Blessed Son!**

For a long time, Lily Evans tried to deny her heritage. This is mainly due to the fact that it kept flaring up each time she was around a certain individual, a certain man ... James Potter! What was the heritage she were denying? She was Veela! Not a true Veela, as represented by her red hair and green eyes, but a Veela nonetheless.

The reason why she was trying to delude herself into thinking that she wasn't one was because of the bonding component of her heritage. The part of her that yearned to join with her life-mate. James Potter, one of the most infuriating males that she had ever met. This was the man to whom the bonding part of her heritage had chosen. This was the reason why she kept on denying who she truly was.

It was not until the end of her sixth year that she began to change her mind about James Potter. This due to the fact that he had saved her from a gang of Slytherins who were intent on causing her serious harm. He had heard her cries for help just as one of the snakes was in the process of releasing his 'wand'. Let's just say that Potter's reaction to the situation put the Slytherins in the hospital wing for several days; they were also visited by Aurors from the DMLE, during this time, as well.

From that moment on, Lily had begun to feel comfortable with the individual that she truly was. This ended up with James learning about her big secret. James had been the only one, with whom, she'd told about the non-human side of her heritage; up until then she had been too ashamed to tell anyone else, even the friends to whom she was closest to.

Needless to say, James Potter, after some time to consider the situation, accepted her for who she really was. The fact that she had a higher sex drive than normal, because of her heritage, did not come into his consideration ... much! Once their relationship had gotten to the point where they'd begun to explore their sexual desires ... let's just say that they were very active with each other, and leave it at that!

What Lily did not realise at the time, was that, with their first mating, she became Lady Potter, for their magic had bound both her and James together. Well, it was mostly her magic that bound his to hers, but he wasn't going to complain, especially with all the sex that he was getting. The libido of Lily's Veela side saw to that, for it was rather high; higher than the average human female.

When they did finally find out, with the help of Professor McGonagall, they were able to keep Lily's change of status a secret. They did, however, hold a public marriage ceremony, as soon after graduation that they could manage. With the war still at its height this was not unusual, for many couples married soon after their graduating from Hogwarts.

The months rolled on and soon Lily Potter found herself with child. After the shock had worn off, she and James were deliriously happy about their impending parenthood. It was something that they both truly desired, to become parents.

On the 31st of July 1980, Lily Potter gave birth to a son, named Harry James Potter, after his grandfather and father respectively.

For the first few months, excluding everything relating to the war, the Potters were happily playing the roles of doting parents. Even Sirius Black and Remus Lupin happily accepted the roles of honorary uncles, with Sirius becoming Harry's Godfather. For his Godmother, Lily chose her best female friend, Alice Longbottom. Alice was also a new mother, to a boy named Neville, who had been born just a few hours before Harry, but on the previous day. The two mothers made sure that both their boys spent as much time together as possible.

This happy time soon came to a crashing end, when their former Headmaster, one Albus 'I have to many names to remember' Dumbledore, came calling with grave news. He told both the Potter and Longbottom families that a prophecy had been made. When he explained to them the prophecy, both sets of parents soon realised that it could have meant either Harry or Neville. Thus, with heavy hearts, it was decided that both families would have to go into hiding.

When Lily had begun to accept her Veela heritage, she made contact with one of the colonies that she knew of. They were only too happy to provide her with the books and information that she needed. They had even put her in contact with a Veela family, by the name of Delacour. The communication between them certainly put her knowledge of the French language to test, for it had been quite some time since she'd last used it.

Other than taking care of Harry, and doing her share of the house work, Lily didn't really have much to do during the time that she was in hiding. Thus, she began to use her free time to discover ways to help them over come the situation that they were currently in. Lily had managed to bring as many of their books with them, as possible, to the hideout. It was while reading through the books, on her Veela heritage that she came across a ritual that could, possibly, help Harry.

It was a ritual that Veela mothers used on their child's first birthday, to ask their Goddess to bless the child, to give them the strength to survive, and to live their lives to the fullest. As she delved further into the information of what the ritual entailed, for Lily it was a no-brainer, she was going to perform the ritual.

What the book did not tell her, was that a male birth among Veela was extremely rare. In fact, Harry's birth was the first recorded one that most Veela Lily spoke to had ever heard of. His birth was a cause for celebration amongst the Veela. Anyway, the book assumed that the reader realised that this was a blessing for Veela mothers on their daughters. Lily did not take this into account, when she was performing it on her child, a male. Thus, the ritual she performed had unexpected consequences, something that no one could have foreseen; although, she did not realise this at the time.

**Monday 31 October 1981, Aevíl's Realm**

The Goddess Aevíl sighed heavily. She knew what was about to happen, but could not do anything to stop it. Vee, as she preferred to be known, realised that there was something unique about Lily Evans-Potter. Centuries before, she was witness to a prophecy concerning the son of one of her daughters. The Goddess had taken exceptional notice of this, for she had born only daughters and they too had born only daughters; so on and so forth, down the generations!

Aevíl was the Goddess of love, sex and fertility. Once every hundred years or so, she would take on her physical form to find a man to bond with, love and have great sex; becoming pregnant (often multiple times) in the process. She loved being pregnant. As a result, throughout the aeons, she had been with many lovers and given birth to scores of daughters; always daughters! Two of her daughters', twins, became mothers of the first Veela. Thus, many centuries down the line, she found herself as the chief deity of the Veela nation.

Aevíl loved to watch her granddaughters grow as they became people in their own right. With the power that their heritage gave them, often manifesting in different ways, depending on whom their grandfather was, i.e. the male who mated with her, to start their family-line; often, many of these women would become champions of light, and or the predominant specialist in their areas of expertise. There were many demon hunters, prominent magicals and cultural icons, to name but a few. Vee just loved watching how her children (for she thought of all her descendants as her children) changed the world, and the people around them.

The only thing that saddened her though, was the fact that many of her lines had forgotten their origins, or even that their other 'sisters' existed. They had become separated throughout the world. This was one of the reasons why the prophesied birth of the first male in her family was of vast importance to her. For the prophecy told of the boy child, and how he would unite the lines of Aevíl under him. The pervert in her, for she had no problems proclaiming herself as such, wondered if that meant he'd have a harem, with each of his 'sisters' becoming members thereof. She also began to ponder the idea of him being her ultimate lover; with him dominating her, of course, for she loved totally submitting to the guy that she truly loved!

When Lily Evans was born, to one of her lines, Aevíl saw in her the potential to be the mother of the prophesied male child. Thus, she took particular interest in Lily, watching her as she grew and developed. She watched with concern as an adolescent Lily fought her Veela nature, therefore, stunting her growth as a woman in the process. There was nothing that the Goddess could do, for Vee had decided not to interfere with her daughters' lives, unless something serious was happening. The current situation, with a teen aged Lily Evans, was not serious enough.

When Lily Potter became pregnant with a son, Vee could not help but rejoice at the news, she knew that this would mean the time of prophecy was close at hand; that the House of Aevíl would be reunited, with this male child at its head. There was no doubt about it, all the signs were there. Her future mate will soon be making his entrance into the world.

Aevíl could not help, but smile, as she saw Lily perform the ritual of blessing on one year old Harry James Potter. At the climax of the ritual, with a flash of light, Aevíl transferred her 'blessing' to young Harry. Joining him to her. Giving him a power boost, the first of several, that would eventually make him the most powerful male on Earth. She grinned, knowing that not even the so called 'death curse' would get through the strong shields that his magical core is now able to activate, at a moment's notice.

This was her blessing. The blessing of a Goddess protecting her ultimate champion ... and future mate!

Now she watched, knowing that there was nothing she could do for his parents, for Destiny would not allow it. Their time, in this incarnation, was at an end. It was time, for the couple to start their next great adventure, for their purpose in this life was done; to give birth to Harry.

Aevíl sighed as she saw the so called Dark Lord Voldemort kill both James and then Lily Potter, he had been lead to them by that Rat, Peter Pettigrew. She was very tempted to help them, but Fate and Destiny had intervened, by freezing her in place, knowing how much the Goddess of sex wanted to help her future mate.

A moment later, her mood had changed, for Voldemort then turned his wand on Harry. The green beam of death made its way towards the crying infant. The child's magical core quickly took over his body, creating a powerful shield, one that stopped the normally fatal spell, rebounding it back in the process. She could see Voldemort, who only a moment ago had a smirk of satisfaction on his face, suddenly have a look of horror envelope it. This was something he had never expected to happen. This was something that had never happened before. The spell struck him dead centre of his chest, making the molecules holding his body together start to come apart. A moment later, with the death of his physical body, a ghostly spectre shrieked in pain; as it fled the ruins of what had been the Potter's hideout.

Now that, Voldemort was no more, she could go help her Harry.

**Godrick's Hollow**

The Goddess materialised in the room that was Harry's nursery. She took a moment to mourn for her lost Granddaughter, standing beside her body and helping her soul to depart in peace. She also did the same for her Grandson-in-law, James!

She made her way over to Harry's crib, the first thing she noticed was the lightning bolt shaped scar, one that marked the place where the spell had struck the baby's shield. She could feel something dark and malevolent emanating from it. On a closer examination, she recognised the magical signature of one temporarily ex-Dark Lord. She decided to remove it, for leaving that piece of Voldemort in Harry's head would not be very good for him, in the long run.

She picked up young Harry, and for the very first time was holding him in her arms. He instantly calmed and looked at her with some curiosity. Aevíl couldn't help but smile at him as she looked into his eyes. He smiled back at her. Their bond became just that little bit stronger. Aevíl sighed contentedly at that.

Shifting him in her arms, so that he was in a more comfortable position for the procedure, she placed her right hand over the scar. A very dark green, which was mixed with lots of black smoke, started to billow out. When it was over, she looked down at Harry, who was now sound asleep with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Now what to do with you, my heart." She said quietly to him. She knew that soon, the so called 'Leader of the Light', would send one of his lackeys to come fetch Harry, and bring him to Lily's sister. Every family has people who were considered the 'bad apples', to put it mildly. Amongst Lily's immediate family, her sister, Petunia Evans-Dursley, was theirs. Though Lily's grandfather came a close second, with his Casanova like ways; but then again, Aevíl had probably been bedded by more men than he had women, it was a close contest! There was so much negativity in Petunia's heart, mostly dedicated to all things Lily, so much so, she eventually married a man named Vernon Dursley, who was a highly negative person, as well. Aevíl just knew that Harry would not be happy there, not be happy there at all. She could foresee that he would be treated with such abuse that he'd practically become a slave.

Not being able to raise him herself, Aevíl decided to take him to the home of the primary family in one of her lines. This family, the Grangers, had a daughter who was only a few months older than Harry. For a moment, Aevíl's pervertedness took over, and she chuckled evilly at the thought of their daughter, one Hermione Granger, who would likely to become his alpha (of his mortally bound lovers)! Yes, the Grangers were the right family with whom Harry can grow up.

Knowing what time of night it was, Aevíl decided that it would be best, to see the Granger parents first thing in the morning. So she decided to take him to her realm for the night. Aevíl also knew that her angels (those of her daughters who had decided to stay in her heavenly realm, in order to assist their mother) would also want to spend some time doting on young Harry. A wicked grin formed on her face, at what she knew would happen. Her angels would be holding and fussing over their future mate... Aevíl could not help but think perverted thoughts, on what the group of them would get up to, with an adult Harry.

Yes, the other deities did not nick name Aevíl the Goddess of perverts and sluts for nothing. She was unashamedly proud of that fact.

**Next Chapter:** Aevíl takes young Harry to the Grangers. She tells them all about Harry and their roles in his life. They're also introduced to the world of magic.


End file.
